


Пушки и игрушки

by alba_longa



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Хольц много что умеет и всегда готова это доказать





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guns And Other Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517321) by [abcooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper). 



> Спасибо за бетинг tal_ch и Max_McKing!

— Эй.

Эрин подпрыгнула, вскрикнув от неожиданности: голос звучал слишком близко. Обернувшись, она увидела чрезвычайно довольную Хольцман.

— Куда пялишься?

— Никуда. Ни на что я не пялюсь, — твердо ответила Эрин, хотя лгать в ее случае было глупо. Ответ был очевиден. По другую сторону стеклянной перегородки Кевин сладко спал на своем столе. Его футболка красиво задралась, обнажая великолепное тело. Тоненькая струйка слюны вытекала из уголка рта, и его язык слегка высунулся, чтобы ее слизнуть.

Эрин хныкнула, признавая свое поражение.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы он полизал меня в некоторых местах.

— Эх, — голос Хольц звучал скептически, — лучше я.

Эрин позволила на некоторое время воцариться тишине, но любопытство все же взяло верх.

— Ты вылизала бы лучше? Или предпочла быть вылизанной? Или ...? — она не закончила предложение, но Хольцман лишь ухмыльнулась.

— Я хороший лизун. — Помолчав немного, она добавила: — Хочешь, докажу?

— Ты вообще серьезно? — недоверчиво спросила Эрин. Насколько она успела изучить выражения лица Хольц, сейчас та выглядела уверенной — так она выглядела, когда была убеждена в чём-то, что остальные не воспринимали всерьез.

Хольц даже ухмылялась сосредоточенно и перестала только чтобы произнести:

— Мое предложение чрезвычайно серьезно.

Но она немедленно все испортила подмигиванием и лесбийским салютом.

Конечно, Кевин фантастически радовал глаз, но Эрин немного задумалась. Все же было что-то в движениях бедер Хольц, в ее эксцентричном взгляде на мир, заставлявшее Эрин задуматься, что та, возможно, очень хороша в... лизании.

Правда, были довольно высокие шансы, что если она скажет «да», Хольцман может:  
А. Облизать какой-нибудь опасный прибор.  
Б. Облизать ее лицо.

— Ладно, давай, — согласилась Эрин. Если что-то она и узнала о себе за этот год, пожертвовав своим достоинством, так это что все еще любит приключения. Хольцман не стала тотчас же облизывать микросхему, которую держала в руке. Вместо этого она положила деталь и, резко дернув головой, направилась вглубь лаборатории. Подчинившись кивку, Эрин последовала за ней.

Она старалась не пялиться на покачивающую бедрами Хольцман, потому что не была полностью уверена, что та не решила так посмеяться над ней. Или, хуже того, с очень небольшой вероятностью она могла неправильно понять замысел Хольц. Когда Хольцман назвала их своей семьей, возможно, она имела в виду такой тип семьи, члены которой обходятся без секса, и, может быть, если она осознала, на что Эрин надеялась, то подумала, что Эрин плевать на семью, может, она даже обиделась...

Хольц подсадила ее на металлический стол. Зад Эрин приземлился с глухим стуком, и она инстинктивно попыталась опереться о поверхность. Хольцман перехватила руку, прежде чем она успела задеть какое-то устройство, лежавшее рядом.

— Постарайся это не трогать, оно пока не совсем готово. На самом деле, не стоит даже сидеть рядом _слишком_ долго, — с этими словами Хольцман встала между ее ног, ухватилась руками за ее ягодицы и поцеловала, словно заранее спланировав малейшие детали атаки.

Эрин тут же подняла руки и, не найдя другого безопасного места, погрузила их в волосы Хольц, всеми силами пытаясь поспеть за внезапным нападением зубов, губ и языка. У движений совершенно точно был какой-то порядок, просто Эрин не могла его вычислить. И если все это не метафора, описывающая самую суть Хольцман, то исключительно потому, что Эрин физик, а не поэт.

И хотя она не могла уследить за ртом Хольцман, Эрин успела заметить короткий стон и усиление нажима пальцев и бедер в тот самый момент, когда она ухватилась за волосы Хольц. Эрин провела руками, вцепляясь в спину сквозь ткань комбинезона, и Хольцман переместилась ниже, кусая ее за шею. _Сильно_.

Эрин взвизгнула.

— Ты вроде как сказала «вылизать», — запротестовала она, пытаясь сделать вид, что маньяческая улыбка Хольц не сделала ее еще более влажной.

— Я много в чем хороша, — Хольц тем не менее вернулась к первоначальной задаче, пробегая языком по укусу, возможно, в качестве извинения. Затем она рванула рубашку Эрин, расстегивая кнопки, и провела языком по ее животу.

Угол был неудобным, да и Эрин никогда не считала свой живот эрогенной зоной, но было что-то _непристойное_ в уверенных движениях Хольц, в довольных звуках, которые та издавала, когда язык проследовал через тазовую кость под пояс брюк. Эрин обнаружила, что тоже стонет, держась за затылок Хольцман и нуждаясь в продолжении. Когда Хольц опустилась на колени, зажав зубами пуговицу джинсов и посмотрев вверх с искоркой вызова в глазах, Эрин на какое-то мгновение решила, что кончит прежде, чем та успеет до нее дотронуться.

— Боже, пожалуйста, продолжай, — взмолилась она, и Хольц — истинная правда — расстегнула ее штаны с помощью _рта_ и стащила их вниз, когда Эрин неуклюже приподнялась над столом.

Брюки соскользнули на пол, и Хольц беспечно отбросила их в сторону. Разведя руками ноги Эрин, она придвинулась ближе, и, боже, первое же прикосновение языка вызвало искру. Возможно, во всем было виновато лежавшее рядом с Эрин устройство, потому что не может быть так хорошо, когда она даже не успела снять нижнее белье.

Хольц играючи спускалась все ниже и ниже, ведя языком по промокшим трусам, экспериментируя, прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам, издаваемым Эрин, пока те не превратились в неконтролируемый поток. Вдруг ни с того ни с сего ей это словно наскучило. Тогда Хольцман отодвинула край ткани и погрузила внутрь язык, дотрагиваясь до клитора. И тут Эрин по-настоящему закричала. Хольцман то ослабляла нажим, спускаясь ниже ко входу, то нежно скользила обратно, двигаясь в определенном ритме. Эрин вцепилась в ее волосы и лихорадочно подалась вперед, достигая пика и тут же падая в бездну.

Хольц не остановилась, когда она кончала. Нежные движения языка были хороши, пока внезапно не стали казаться слишком сильными. Когда Эрин потянула ее вверх, Хольцман издала недовольный звук, словно ее лишили удовольствия.

— Думаю, ты доказала что хотела, — небольшое стеснение Эрин после оргазма не помешало ей притянуть к себе Хольц, и так охотно ответила на поцелуй.

— Обоже мои глаза! Да вы, блин, издеваетесь? Мы же здесь живем! Ваши спальни буквально в шести футах отсюда! — Они отстранились друг от друга, услышав возмущенный голос Эбби, в котором появились пронзительные нотки, и низкий гул смеха Пэтти.

— Что, теперь _все_ здесь? — вопросила Эрин, в то время как чрезвычайно довольная собой Хольц лишь пожала плечами в сторону Эбби. Собравшись с духом, Эрин собиралась спрыгнуть со стола и найти свои штаны, по возможности сохраняя достоинство, но случайно задела рукой устройство, лежавшее рядом. Оно угрожающие пикнуло.

— Черт, — с чувством произнесла Хольц, потянувшись за гаечным ключом. Пэтти накрыла лицо рукой, всем своим видом словно задаваясь вопросом «как я до этого докатилась» в четвертый раз за утро, и да, все это выглядело как неотъемлемая часть их семейной жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Лесбийский салют — это [салют двумя пальцами](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Lesbian+salute)


End file.
